


Refined Taste

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lap of Luxury [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Jumin doesn’t always need imported Swiss chocolates as his dessert. Sometimes--well, more often than not--he just needs you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> STEP ASIDE MR. WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT COMING THROUGH~! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

There was something humorous in the fact that--of all people--Jumin Han didn't eat richly during lunch break.

Though the ingredients that went into each of his meals could easily pay off a semester for Yoosung, his meals were simple, nutritious, nothing heavy or rich in flavor, something light to keep his mind focused on his work day.

But even he was prone to a snack break.

Or rather, when you decided to surprise him today with a homemade meal that you prepared for him, he was in the mood for _dessert_. How could he not when you appeared in his office--immediately brightening his mood just by your mere presence--lunch box in hand while you wore one of the designer outfits he had tailored just for you? By the material, style, and fit of your attire--which complemented you so perfectly--he had a sudden demand for sweets, a treat that not even the greatest _pâtissier_ could create.

Table manners were always a must--especially while dining with potential business partners--but whenever you were around, it made his hunger far more ravenous, the need to tear whatever got in the way of his meal.

And that indeed include the clothes you were wearing.

Important business documents that were once meticulously organized on his desk were shoved away to the floor, as Jumin was in need of the flat surface for his treat. Beneath the quick, hungry laps of his tongue and the deliberate savoring of his lips, you quivered and arched against your lover, his name uttered in a breathless gasp or a shaky whine. Though he intended on taking his time to appreciate your taste fully, he lifted his head ever now and then, licking his mouth clean as he tsked for you to keep still--more of a teasing remark rather than a command, as his hands were groping your thighs while drawing them close around his head as he delved in-between.

So focused was he in his dessert that he didn't notice nor hear the door to his office open, or the polite remark of "Mr. Han."

Nor the immediate slam of said door or the flustered stammers of Jaehee.

He _did_ notice you sit right up in shock, to which he--by this point--thought that your squirming has disrupted his meal far too much and that you would need a refresher on proper table etiquette.

In the mean time, Jaehee was at her desk, still red-faced and in exasperated despair over what she witnessed. At the very least, not having to meet with Jumin meant that she could enjoy lunch a little earlier than scheduled. She was about to finally partake in the _dosirak_ she picked up on the way to work when she received a text message from her ever difficult boss.

_Jaehee, clear my schedule for this afternoon. I feel inclined to indulge in my lunch break a little longer. Worry not, as I will get to everything afterwards._

Lunch was ruined.


End file.
